digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alphamon
Alphamon Alphamon, a Holy Knight Digimon, is not just one of the Thirteen Royal Knights but also their legendary leader. He is a Digimon of great power due to his possession of the "Alpha-Gain-Force". However, this very same factor has deemed him "Lord of the Empty Seat"; as he is destined to rule the Royal Knights but to be forever absent from their ranks. Thus his fate leaves to make only temporary appearances wherever his aid is needed. Alphamon wears a blue cape similar in design to Omnimon's. He wields the "Alpha Inforce", which is an ability that allows the user to gain the power of invincibility by repeating attacks the user wouldn't have understood before, thus rewriting the course of history. Therefore, while many see the opponent being deleted in a final blow, it is really Alphamon laying on attacks that successfully delete the opponent. Moreover, variegated attacks and defensive maneuvers can be shown through a magical square that appears from his hands, which is carved in "Digi-Code". Alphamon's name is a reference to "alpha", the first letter of the Greek alphabet. This creates a thematic link with himself and Omnimon, whose Japanese name is Omegamon—effectively, a reference to the concept of the Alpha and Omega. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad All the confirmed Royal Knights have made episode appearances except for Alphamon and Examon. Though he does not make an episode appearance in Digimon Data Squad, he does make a small cameo appearance in the second opening of the series. Digimon D-Cyber Alphamon is once again the final form of Dorumon, who is Hikaru Ryuuji's Digimon partner. Digimon World 4 If you chose Agumon in the beginning, you can get him by going on the Booster Pack Collection sidequest set by the Digi-Elfs in the Terminal Area and completing the dungeon with only 1 HP, without recovering your HP or using a Gate Disk. This must be done on Hard mode. If you chose Veemon or Dorumon in the beginning, go on the "Treasure Hunt" sidequest set by the Digi-Elfs in the Central Area. Complete the dungeon, and bring back the Sword Cannon Delta. This must be done on Hard mode. If you chose Guilmon in the beginning, complete Item Road after completing the game on Hard mode Digimon World DS Alphamon is the main antagonist (though with mislead intentions) in this game, going by the mysterious alias "Unknown-D". Eventually, his plan leads to awakening the Legendary Digimon, which you, the tamer, must defeat. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Alphamon digivolves from Knightmon depending on its stats. It can also be DNA digivolved from DoruGreymon, MagnaAngemon, or Magnamon. An Alphamon is part of the Gaia Origin. Attacks * Digitalize of Soul: Summons a monster from another world that devours his enemies. The attack is also depicted in the form of firing multiple green energy beams from his hands. * Seiken Grade-Alpha: Summons his unique weapon, the holy sword of the same name, from within another dimension. Variations / Subspecies * Alphamon (Ouryuuken) Alphamon (Ouryuuken) Alphamon (Ouryuuken) is a Holy Knight Digimon and the powered up version of Alphamon. Alphamon achieves this form through Blast Evolution, "merging" with OwRyumon who then becomes his sword and wings. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon D-Cyber Alphamon (Ouryuuken) appears when the powers of Magna, one of the Holy Knights allows OwRyumon becomes a sword for Alphamon. Attacks * : Uses his giant sword transformed from OwRyumon to attack his enemies. * Digitalize of Soul: Summons a monster from another world that devours his enemies. The attack is also depicted in the form of firing multiple green energy beams from his hands. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:X-Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon